Girls' Night Out/Transcript
Jack: Rain? Better cover the nachos. Jack bends down in the boat. Skulker begins pursuing Danny wielding a ridiculously large four-barreled missile cannon. Danny crouches down. Danny: Sorry, dad. Danny rocks the boat around until it tips over, causing Jack and Danny to dive into the sea. Danny goes ghost and pursues at the ghost. Cut to Skulker as he regroups. Danny: (Off-screen) Hey, ugly, you're scaring the fish! Danny shoots an ecto-blast at Skulker, who dodges the shot. Skulker: I don't fish, [changes his left hand into a claw and charges up a ghost energy ball] I hunt! [releases a blast that knocks away Danny away. This time it doesn't keep him from hitting the ground and sliding up a wall.] Skulker stomps his foot; the camera is at floor level next to him. Danny: What do you want, Skulker? Skulker: My girlfriend says I'm a lousy hunter. [charges up a ghost energy ball and aims it at Danny] And hanging your pelt on my wall will change her mind. Danny: Wow! Skulker: Frightened now?! Danny: No. I can't believe you have a girlfriend. Skulker: Now that just plain hurts. Danny: Not as much as this! Danny does a kick that slices through Skulker's left forearm, which exposed sparking wires. He does a flying kick that sends Skulker hitting a tree. A bird's nest falls on Skulker's head. A bird attacks Skulker. ''Cut to Skulker, left running away from the bird. ''Danny takes off flying offscreen. Cut to Jack flipping the row boat and getting in it. Jack: Danny! Danny dives in the lake and transforms into Danny Fenton in the background. Danny: It's cool, Dad. I'm alright. Jack: Danny! A fish sprouts out of Jack's shirt and smacks his face before jumping back into the sea. Jack: Repeat after me "It was this big." Cut to Ember strumming her guitar. Cut to a far-out shot of Ember on a sound-stage. Cut to the hypnotized ladies. Their eyes are all red and swirling. Cut to Sam and Jazz. Sam: I bet every other woman is under Ember's musical mind control. Jazz: Those ghosts are up to something. Sam: No kidding. What was your first clue? When all the men vanished? Jazz: Go ahead and hide behind that layer of unappealing sarcasim. to herself This ghost-getter's taking action. Sam: What're you gonna do? Think of a really lame name for the ghost, too. Fade in on Fenton Works and into the basement lab. Cut to the staircase, Jazz and Sam walk downstairs. They stop, looking with surprising realization. Maddie is wearing the hood of her blue jumpsuit and works on an experiment. She has a welding tool that is sending out sparks. Sam and Jazz stand behind her. Jazz: Mom, have you been down here the whole day?! Cut to a wall of the Fenton's various inventions; the mother stands over to it. Maddie: Uh-huh. up her goggles I'm making real progress with this ecto-wave... thingie. Well, except for the name. Sam: The anti-ecto walls must've protected you from the ghost spell. Close-up of Maddie's face. '' ''Maddie: and zoom in Ghosts?! Sam: A ghost kiss has made all the men disappear. We've got to figure out how to bring them back before they're gone forever! Cut to a ridiculously large ''single-barreled blaster pistol on the wall of inventions. She goes back to the shelf and grabs the ridiculously large single-barreled blaster pistol.'' Maddie: No thinking, Sam. Action! past Sam and Jazz Lots of ghosts splattered everywhere! Jazz: Mom, no! stops Sam's right. Sam: I'm sorry, could you say that again? Jazz: I mean we need to approach this logically. Sam: Exactly! And I have a plan! Jazz: So do I. Sam: eyes and raises a hand Jazz, trust me, mine will actually work. Jazz scowls. Sam: Now, [The team huddles up] if we split up, we can each take a ghost. Cut to Jack, who is sleeping and snoring. Danny looked across the lake in search of Skulker. Danny: I know you're up there somewhere. Suddenly, a water tornado swirling around rapidly. The tornado swirls them up. Danny looks at the bottom, transforms into Danny Phantom, and dives into the lake. Cut to underwater, Danny dives underwater. He stops, looking with surprising realization. Pan out to show Skulker is wearing a ''jet pack on his back as one whirlpool jet pack. Danny: Whoa! This girlfriend, I can't imagine, really got you angry! Have you thought about just getting a ''lonely-guy cat! Cut to the back of Skulker. '' ''Skulker: Already have one around and thrusts his gun out on my wall! Danny, who is off-screen, shoots an ecto-blast back, hitting Skulker's left gun and causing him to scream and look away due to its instability. Close-up of Skulker's terrified face. Cut to Danny. He flies at Skulker and punches him out of the lake and fly away. ''The tornado splashes down, only soaking Jack, thus waking him. Jack: What the-- at Danny. Danny whistles nonchalantly and ''reeling in. Danny: (Points one finger upwards) Rain storm. Cut to Jack, looking up at the sky. Cut to an aerial shot of the sky. '' ''Cut to Jack. Jack: Man! Nothing knocks me out faster than processed cheese spray. Jack sprays cheese, from the can, into his mouth. Jack falls asleep. Danny pulls his hair back. Danny: Whew! Cut to a sign. It says 'THE SPECTRA SHOW'. We shift to the ''live cooking show, where an audience of women are clapping. A camera woman is watching the show. Cut to the stage where Spectra is behind a table. ''Spectra: Welcome back. It's time to mix up another fabulous anti-man delicacy. Today's dish's called [bring out ''a plate of what seems to be ''manicotti ''in his hands] woe manicotti.'' Back in the stands, all the other women start cheering. Pan right to a door with a sign above it that says 'BACKSTAGE'. ''Maddie manages to walk out the backstage door, and she peek leans against the wall. She wears a fedora hat, a suit with long coat, and a black sash. She pulls her sleeve, ''raises her communications watch, looking down at it. Maddie: I'm in position. Cut to the watch. It was divided only by a vertical line. In the middle, the slant is even. Sam's image resolve on the left. She's wearing a green shirt'.'' Sam: Me, too! ''Jazz's image resolve on the right. She's wearing a purple shirt.'' Jazz: Me, too! I mean... Roger! Woman: Roger!? That's a man's name! Maddie: Uh... [Points one finger sideways] Look, a shoe sale! Woman: Where? Maddie puts her hand on her shoulder. She used a pressure-point and the woman passes out on the floor. Maddie: Now to take out that ghost. She walks up to Spectra. Cut to Spectra. Spectra: I'm going to need a volunteer. at Maddie Oh wonderful, you. Two security guards show up, remove Maddie's fedora and coat, an put an apron on her. Maddie: But... I really don't... Spectra'': (Puts arm around Maddie.)'' Not to worry. You'll have the help of our in-house homemaker... Maddie: Oh no, only one thing could make this worse. Pam shows up and waves to Maddie. Close-up of Pam. Pam: Hi, Maddie. Close-up of Maddie. Maddie: And that would be it. Scene change: Boot camp. We see monkey bars. Sam, in a army outfit: green shirt, green camouflage pants, and black boots, climbing through the bars, running through the tires, and slides on the ground. She passes Kitty, in her army outfit, holding a stopwatch. Kitty presses a button on her stopwatch. Kitty: Not bad. I've been looking for someone to go a few rounds with Helga. Sam brandishes the Fenton Thermos. Sam: Helga? '' ''She looks around. Cut to a punching bag being knocked into the ground. Pan out to show a large woman. Close-up of Kitty. Kitty: She's run out of sparring partners. Helga seizes Sam's shirt. ''Sam cries out as she lifts her into the air. Sam tries to aim the thermos, but she chews it. '' Sam: I guess it's good to have a little iron in your diet once and a while. Helga hauls back and punches her. Cloe-up of Ember's mouth. Ember: Singing. Hey girls (echoing) out to her face ''It's girls' night out ''(night out, night out, night out) [pan out to a stage with large amps and a purple banner reading “EMBER” in dark purple letters. Cut to the cheering crowd away. Cut to Ember playing her guitar.] ''Wooooaaaaaaaaah! ''(Come on, girls! Let's do this!) '' ''(Whoo! All right! Come on!) Hey girls, we're a lot of fun.(Doo wap, wap) We'll show all of you l'il schoolboys how it's done (Doo wap, wap) We got the looks that you're all after We got the moves that make you cry (Make you cry) If there's a chance of causing laughter You wanna kiss, baby, don't even trrrrrry (--trrrryyy--rrrrrryyyyyyy) Jazz brandishes the Fenton Thermos, gets noticed and grabs the microphone. She sings badly. Ember scowls. The crowd toss garbage at her. Jazz's head pops out. Jazz: You're all just jealous! A bag covers her head. ''The scene opens on a fade-in into the Fenton Works' kitchen, where Jazz, Maddie, and Sam are sitting at the kitchen table. Cut to Jazz who is covered in garbage. Jazz: I smell like I slept in a garbage truck. Pan to Sam. Sam: You? Ow! I think my organs are loose. Pan to Maddie. Maddie: I can't believe your mother said I had poor meal presentation. So I didn't use the parsley spray. Is that a crime?! Ember: (Offscreen) Women of Amity Park! Maddie, Jazz, and Sam run into the kitchen wall. Maddie pushes a button on the wall. Maddie: Three to the Op Center! sniffs Ugh, and one to a shower. Jazz: Thanks, Mom. ''clear tube drops down from the ceiling and sucks them upward. They exit into the Op Center through the tube, emerging from it. Everyone rushes up to an open window. ''Cut to outside Fenton Works. A bus with large amps drives up in front of it. Cut to an entire crowd of cheering women. Cut to the hypnotized ladies. ''Cut to the female trio.' Sam: We've only got two hours left before the spell becomes permanent. ''Close-up of Jazz. Jazz: I've got a plan that could work. Sam: Uh, Jazz, why don't you let your mom and me handle this? Jazz: Right, because your first plan worked out so great! Sam: At least I didn't come up with the name Ghost-Getters! Maddie: Girls! Sam, let's hear what Jazz has to say. Jazz: It was Kitty's kiss that made the men disappear, right? So if we get her to blow another, and Ember hits that same cord on her guitar, we can reverse the curse and break the spell. A cartoon clip apears above Jazz's head. Kitty is blowing a kiss through Ember's guitar. Ember plays her guitar which bring the men back. Cartoon ends.] Sam: Yeah, but the spell makes men disappear. How do we get' em back? Jazz:[Hits a button on the wall which activates a c''lear tube dropping down from the ceiling, bringing the Maddie Modulator.] With the Maddie Modulator! Maddie: Ooh, great name honey. Jazz, wearing the backpack walks up to Maddie and Sam. Jazz: If this can reverse spectral frequencies like you said, all we have to do is aim it at Ember's guitar and reverse the kiss at it travels across town. Sam: Okay, but how are we going to get Kitty to blow another kiss! Pan to Maddie. She'll need to think there are still some males left in town. Jazz: Exactly. One of us is going to have to dress up like a boy. Jazz and Maddie simultaneously look at Sam. Sam: Oh, c'mon! This is because I wear boots, right?! Cut to Lake Eerie. Cut to an overhead view of Danny and Jack on their rowboat. Jack: Hmm, don't think they're biting anymore. Danny: Anymore? ''Close-up on Danny. He looks up at the sky as his ghost sense goes off. He looks down. Below him, a giant red sea monster rises and pops from the lake. The lake monster flings Danny and Jack in the air before landing in the lake. The lake monster chews the raft. Pan out to show Skulker riding on the beast. Close-up on Danny. Danny: New pet or is this the girlfriend I've been hearing so much about?! Cut to Skulker. Skulker: You'd be surprised the creatures I find when I'm hunting. Skulker stomps on the monster's head. Jack sprays cheese at the beast. The beast dives down to swallow up Danny. Jack: Danny! The monster swims away. Jack pulls out his fishing rod. Jack: Drop my kid, you jerassic jerk. Casting line at the lake monster, which hangs from his mouth. Jack ziplines in the air and hits Skulker head on. '' ''Jack: You call this rough?! I am the reigning champ of the fudge festival rodeo! Skulker splashes in the lake. Jack pulls out a can of spray cheese. Jack: Eat hot cheese, Bonney! Jack sprays cheese into the monster's eye. The monster hits the ground and slidies up a wall. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Real world